


Serious Point of View

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Series of Oneshots, life around the mansion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Everyone in the McDuck Mansion has an opinion on events that have happened. These are those opinions.





	Serious Point of View

Scrooge McDuck was not disappointed with Donald. He loved his nephew. He was posed off at him. 

Because he left. 

He left and now Scrooge was all alone, with no one to even bicker with. 

Sure, if he wanted to he could count Launchpad as a friend. But the pilot, if you could call him that, was hardly around. 

Ms. Beakley didn't count. Neither did Duckworth. They worked for him and could only be called acquaintances. 

So when Donald had asked if he could bring he boys over and maybe have them stay with him for a bit, he was caught off guard. 

Yes, he was still ticked at his nephew. You don't just leave your great uncle alone to rot. 

But he had yet to meet his grandkids. 

Huey, Dewey, and Louie. He thinks those are their names. 

He wants to have people around. What's the use of a giant mansion if you can't have other people their. 

Webby would be excited to have some other people around. She talked about him enough. She was the only other person who lived at the mansion. Sure she was a kid, but she was smart. Clever. 

He almost thought about taking her out adventuring. 

Almost. 

-|-

He dials up Donald's number on his phone, holding his breath as the line rung. 

"Hello?".

"Ah, Donald. I've thought about and... I think you should bring the boys down".

Quiet for a moment. 

"Really?".

"Yes. Really. Bring them on down to the manor. I'm sure they'll have a billion questions".

Quiet again. 

"Ok. Only if your really sure".

"I'm sure Donald. I look forward to seeing you".

"You too Uncle Scrooge".

'Click'. 

"No going back".


End file.
